


Better with Two

by AceQueenKing



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-20 04:41:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8236454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceQueenKing/pseuds/AceQueenKing
Summary: "I'm glad you told me."





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [coaldustcanary](https://archiveofourown.org/users/coaldustcanary/gifts).



"So you're a mage then?" she says, biting down on her lips. Anders eyes her up quietly, taking stock of her as he has a thousand other templar-lovers before her.

"Yes," he says; there's no reason to deny it, not with Hawke so close by. He expects her eyes to widen in shock, to see her step away to rejoin her sister -- but instead she smiles, shy but relieved.

"Can you keep a secret?" She asks. He tilts his head, wonders what game, exactly, she's playing at. Is she a templar recruit? Justice itches at the corners of his brain, and he ignores it.

"Sure."

Bethany grins, before glancing back to make sure her sister isn't watching. She isn't, too absorbed in her conversation with Aveline. Bethany holds her hand up toward his face, and for a moment he thinks she's going to reach up to touch him, but instead she holds her palm, flat, in front of his eyes.

He watches as lyrium swirls around her arm, his eyes widening as small blue flames begin to rise. Anders glances toward her face, knit in concentration. The flames slowly change into a shape - a kitten, who yawns and stretches before dissolving.

"Me too," she says, her voice shaky. Anders wonders if he's the first one she's told.

He has a million questions on his lips - Does Hawke know? Does the rest of her family? Has she really lived as an apostate all this time, or was the Hawke family break from Ferelden's grasp all-too-convenient timing? He takes a deep breath.

"Bethany!" Hawke calls, and Bethany snaps to attention.

"Excuse me," she mutters, blushing. She walks back a bit too fast, her hands a bit too shaky.

"Bethany," he calls out, and she stops for a moment, her face whirling back toward him.

"I'm glad you told me. Do you want to...get dinner sometime?"

She smiles, pure and radiant, and then she's gone, following Hawke into some new adventure.


End file.
